Coffee Princess
by strawberryxwonderland
Summary: She's strong and hardworking with a fiery temper to boot. He's rich and arrogant but has something yet to prove. Two different people drawn together by fate. It's a hate-hate relationship but as time goes by...could it turn to something more? And as problems and trials arise, is love really worth fighting for? NaLu. AU
1. Prologue

Hi guys! It's a new story and it's my first time writing NaLu. This was inspired by one of my all-time favorite Korean dramas,**_the 1st shop of coffee prince_****. **I think this story would both have a mix of the k-drama and also my own version. Hoping that everybody would like this. ;)

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**C**o**f**f**e**e** P**r**i**n**c**e**s**s

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

She was close to pulling her hair out of frustration. She can't understand why he was being so hard. Sure, he could be a cold, egoistical bastard but this is going to far. Does he hold so much grudge to her that he decided to make her life miserable?

"Oi, get back to work! I'm not paying you to just stand there and drool," he barked.

She glared at him and went back to cleaning the tables. _Stupid, arrogant jerk. Who does he think he is? He might be rich but his attitude is definitely worst than a low class person, _she thought. She can't wait to get out of this place. Once her debt is paid, she would be free of this monster! She made an evil laugh in her mind when she suddenly felt someone behind her. Turning around, she was faced by the monster itself.

"You sure are slower than a turtle, Lucy"

She blinked. He smirked. Then all hell broke lose.

.

.


	2. Two Different Worlds

**AN**: Here's the first chapter! It's like an introduction first. The characters might be a little OOC but just to fit the story. Though I'm not much of a joker, I'll still try my best to humor you all :)

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter One **–Two Different Worlds

**_Her_** side:

"Um, sweetie? I hate to say this but you eat like a pig."

The chopsticks paused midway, as the person froze with eyes wide as saucers. She looked at the woman, her eyes slowly narrowing.

"So what are you implying, Mother?" she asked. The girl continued to glare as the woman chuckled. "Oh, honey. There's no need to be angry. I'm just saying that you should at least slow down. It's not like the food would suddenly disappear."

"I don't care, Mom. I'm hungry and there's no way I'm slowing down" then she continued to devour everything in front of her. Her mother scowled, "Lucy, it's nice to see girls eat with poise and not girls who eat as if they've been given food only once a month".

"I'm not born to please anybody," Lucy grumbled.

The middle-aged woman, Layla Heartfilia, only sighed. Sometimes she wonders if her daughter is really a girl or not. She observed her as she wolfed down her food. "I think this is why you still don't have a boyfriend, dear." Lucy choked but her mother kept on talking. "You act like a boy more than a girl. You know you can tell me anything right, sweetie? If you want to confess something, I'm all ears" she teased.

"Mom! Are you trying to say I'm a lesbian? I'm not! FYI, **I am** girly. It's just that I take so many jobs and some of it doesn't allow the -acting-like-a-spoiled-whiny-bitch-who-just-broke-her-nails- kind." Lucy huffed. "Besides, I also have to know how to fight for myself all the time so that no man can take advantage of me".

Layla chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear. You know I was just joking. But I want to thank you though." Lucy gave her mom a questioning look. "For what, Mom?"

Her mother smiled. "I know you're working so hard for us and although you're only 22, you're giving your best and have already applied to various jobs. And here I am, just peeling chestnuts and sewing dolls." She then looked away, her voice soured. "I should be the one to have a decent job and take care of you and Eve. But the responsibility was passed down to you and I'm really sorry" her mom finished.

Lucy sighed. She grabbed Layla's hands and squeezed it, "Mom, I already told you a thousand times that it's okay. I know all of us are giving our very best and for that I'm glad. I love both you and my brother and if I have to be a scavenger so that we can all eat and still have a decent life then so be it."

Her mother's eyes softened as she hugged her daughter tightly, "I'm so blessed to have a daughter like you. Despite your crazy antics, fiery temper and man-like appetite… I want you to know that you're beautiful Lucy; Inside and out." Lucy laughed. "Stop flattering me, Mom!"

Her mom let go and started petting her hair. "Ne, Lucy-chan. Now that we're okay again… Can I please buy the leather handbag that I saw in the mall?" she asked slyly.

There was a pause and then…

"MOM! YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T HAVE MONEY! STOP BUYING THINGS! YOU'RE MAKING US MORE POOR."

.

.

.

* * *

**_His _**side:

**Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!**

A hand grabbed the phone as it kept on ringing. It was already morning. The sun was up and shining through the curtains, much to the person's annoyance. He clicked it without looking at the screen.

"Yo."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN? DIDN'T I TELL YOU YESTERDAY TO TAKE A FLIGHT AND RETURN HOME?"

He swiftly pulled the phone away for his ear as soon as the shouting began. He waited a few seconds for the loud voice to stop then slowly put it back. "Well good morning to you too, Grandma" he said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for your wise guy act. I swear you always give me headaches. When will you actually obey an order?" said the old woman.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe when you quit nagging me all the time. Seriously, that's why you look so old and have many wrinkles. Chill, Gramps".

The voice in the phone got louder and angrier.

"CHILL, GRAMPS? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ME YOU UNGRATEFUL―"

Natsu decided to cut the conversation, "I'm sorry, Grandma but I have to go. See you in 3 days".

"NATSU! DON'T YOU DARE―"

The man hanged up and sighed. He is not really a morning person and his grandmother just had to give him a mouthful early in the morning. How annoying. He just wanted to take a vacation, to clear his head and escape the pressure and harsh lectures from his family. Oh well, what's done is done.

He began to sit up but noticed that there was an arm snaked around his waist, preventing him from moving. He looked at the person to his side and noticed that she was already awake.

"Good morning, baby!" the girl chirped. He observed her as she tried so hard to be cute and sexy which didn't work. Natsu almost cringed. He decided he must be really drunk to let himself sleep with her.

He shook her arm and stood. "Well, it's not a good morning anymore because I want you to leave this room now".

The girl gaped, lost for words as she saw the man proceed to the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Hey! You can't do this to me! I thought we had something?" she argued. He turned to look at her. "Correction, I have all the right to do this. Now get the hell out. My morning is already ruined and you're worsening it".

The girl cried and hurriedly picked her clothes that were scattered on the floor. "I can't believe you!" she shouted.

He smirked. "Believe it, _baby_. Now, when I come out I expect you to be gone" then he slammed the door as the red-haired girl cursed and wailed. He would've laughed but he was too busy thinking of a plan to not let his grandma strangle him to death.

.

.

* * *

**AN**: What you guy's think? :)


	3. Peek-a-Boo

I had fun writing this chapter. :D Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **–Peek-a-Boo

**.**

**.**

"Mom, I'm going now!" Lucy shouted as she began putting on her shoes.

Her mother leaned against the kitchen door and silently observed her. "Is that really what you're going to wear?" she asked. Lucy looked down at her clothes. She is wearing an oversized t-shirt, some baggy pants and sneakers. She raised an eyebrow, "What? Do you want me to wear a gown?"

Layla rolled her eyes and sighed. "I swear we will go shopping one of these days," she muttered. "Anyway, do your best and be safe. Ja!" then she waved and blew her a kiss. _My mother is so weird sometimes, _Lucy thought as she waved back and went out to get her bike and proceed to go to her job. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and face. It's such a relaxing feeling. She arrived and parked the bike outside.

"I'm here, Boss!"

A short and stout man with orange hair came out. He was wearing a white suit with pants ending just above his ankle. A large blue rose adorned the left part of his chest. He's also wearing white socks and shiny shoes. Where he gets his fashion sense, she will never know.

"Ah, just in time my beautiful—" he stopped and looked at her with terrified eyes. Lucy got confused and shifted uncomfortably, "Is something wrong, Ichiya-san?"

"Ohh, the horror!" he said dramatically. "What in the world are you wearing? A pretty girl like you should never wear something like that! Those clothes must be burnt!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ichiya-san, there's nothing wrong with my clothes. Stop overreacting. Anyway, my laundry got piled up so these are ones of the few left."

"My poor beautiful flower. You can borrow one of mine if you like?" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed awkwardly, "No thank you, Ichiya-san". _Over my dead body, you creep!_

"Well my offer still stands. By the way, the local bathhouse downtown ordered from us. I want you to deliver these to them" he handed her a large plastic bag full of ramen bowls. Ichiya-san owns the ramen bar that she's working at together with his cross-dressing brother, Bob-san. They named it Blue Pegasus, which obviously has no connection with ramen whatsoever. Her other co-workers who are Ichiya-san's nephews, Hibiki and Ren, are major flirts like him too.

Lucy nodded and took the bag. While she was driving the scooter, she thought again of Ichiya-san. He might act like a creeper most of the time but she's still grateful to him for allowing her to work at his bar. At last, she arrived at the bathhouse. Lucy quickly went inside carrying the ordered food, but the moment she entered all the women began shouting.

"Ahhhh! There's a boy in here!"

"Go away! Don't you know that guys aren't allowed here?"

"You stupid boy! Get out! Get out!"

There were more screaming and a woman kept pushing her towards the exit. Other girls kept hiding behind the other rooms and cabinet. She was shoved outside, confused as ever.

"That boy sure has guts to go here like it's just the most natural thing," a woman complained while tightening the towel around her. Lucy was now mad as she strutted again inside and the women began to shout again and throw towels at her.

"Will all of you stop? I'M A GIRL!" she shouted. But they just scoffed and continued to hit her with random things. She growled and took of her helmet –which she forgot to remove earlier on- and let her hair down. They gasped and she just sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

**.**

**.**

"Hey, babe. Let's play cards."

Natsu was happily eating his flaming buffalo wings but the girl at his side kept on pestering him. He looked at her and glared, "Can't you see I'm eating? Or are just really that ignorant?"

She pouted and crossed her arms, "But it's boring in this plane. We still have a couple more hours until we arrive in Japan". He sighed, "Then why don't you just sleep or something. Stop bothering me" he said and went back to eating. She latched to his arm and gave him a wide smile, "Then how about when you finally finished your meal, you play with me?"

"Fine." he grumbled.

She giggled and poked his cheek, "But there's a condition. If I win, you have to take me on a date once we got back and you also have to take me shopping." He just raised his eyebrow, "You sure are confident in your skills, Lamy. Okay, but if **_I _**win you have to stop bothering me and just stay quiet in your seat. Also, once we land we go our separate ways. There's no need for us to meet anymore".

"Deal!" Once he was done eating, they began playing. 20 minutes later, it ended. The girl stayed quiet the whole time while crying silently.

Natsu just smirked and proceeded to take a nap.

**.**

He was relaxing in his bathtub when his phone rang. Natsu looked at the name on the screen and smiled.

"Hello".

He got out the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I just got back. I'm in my house right now". He glanced at himself on the mirror. "I'm dirty right now… Yes, of course I missed you," he chuckled. "I don't think I can meet you like this".

The woman on the phone laughed, "You sound like a player right now. I missed you so much that my heart is about to burst." Natsu laughed loudly, "You're exaggerating, Mom".

"I am not! You never pick up the phone." he was about to speak when he heard someone shout.

"Get out! You're wasting my time," an angry voice said. "But Madame, that's where I dedicated all my life" a man said pleadingly. The voice, which he recognized as his grandma, scoffed, "Well, it's not my fault. You threw out our friendship of 20 years over a woman! Don't you have any shame?"

"Chairwoman!"

His mother sighed, "You should get over here, Natsu. Your grandmother is really mad". He whined, "But I already ordered my food!"

**.**

**.**

Lucy parked her scooter outside the tall building. She checked on the receipt if she got the correct address. Once she saw it's the right one, she ran to the stairs leading to the entrance.

**.**

**.**

"Did you see Sting already? He cleaned your house for you" his mom said. Natsu stopped rubbing his head and frowned. He stared at the picture of them in the wall. It was during the time he got his apartment, "Nope. But we live in the same neighborhood so we can still meet up another time."

Suddenly there was someone knocking on the door. "I think my food is here. Bye, Mother".

"Natsu! Natsu!" He already pressed the end call. "Come in! The door's unlocked," he shouted. The person entered, "Your food is here".

"Just leave it in the table" then he began wiping his leg with a towel.

**.**

**.**

Lucy was amazed at the apartment in front of her, or rather the penthouse suite in front of her. Only someone who's rich can afford something like this. She continued walking to the front door and knocked. Once she got permission, she went inside.

"Your food is here," she said. "Just leave it in the table," a somewhat deep voice said. Lucy placed the food on top and looked at the guy. She almost choked.

No, there's nothing wrong with what he's doing. He was just wiping his leg; she guessed he just got out of the shower. But what really shocked her is his current position. He has a towel loosely draped around his waist and his leg was up on the table. And with this, Lucy can see his gem.

She. Can. See. His. Family. Jewels. What the hell?

What's even crazier is that he doesn't seem bothered by it. She knows what she's doing is wrong. But she can't stop staring. Lucy just couldn't believe it.

"Hey."

She woke up from a trance. "Do you guys serve sushi too?" he asked then looked at her. "Yes," she answered. He frowned, "Damn, I should've ordered that too." She was close to staring at him again so Lucy immediately bowed and ran outside. She leaned against a wall.

"Everywhere I go everyone is naked. I've been seeing naked people all day long. Ugh." she shivered and started walking but her legs had gone weak. She's still unaware that she forgot to remove her helmet again.

**.**

**.**

Natsu looked down at his body, "Do I look that impressive?" he chuckled, "The guy really stared for so long."

There was silence. Then…

"Oh, wait! I forgot to pay him."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AN**: I hope it this chapter is good. Review please? :) Thank you!


End file.
